Celestial Hawks
The Celestial Hawks are an Imperial Fists successor Chapter based primarily in the Ultima Segmentum. They are known to be masters of rapid-assault warfare. They have a preference for ranged warfare, but not the static lines that most would use, but rather constantly changing and flowing lines that move rapidly. The Hawks are not Codex compliant and differ greatly to the tome of Guilliman. The most notable difference is in their company organization and their tactics. History Founding The Celestial Hawks were created during the 4th founding in the 32nd millennium. The Hawks were meant to act as a rapid response force to threats located around the Celestionic Sector. From their first inception they were taught to hate the Ultramarines. Their trainers were Imperial Fists who felt that the Ultramarines had put the Imperium into the situation it was in. The newly minted Celestial Hawks absorbed this knowledge and soon hated the Ultramarines themselves. On several occasions some of the Hawks were restrained because they attempted to kill an Ultramarine. Rovaan Hideko was charged as being the new Chapter Master of the Celestial Hawks. He immediately began to ensure that the Hawks would never attempt to go rouge when he was no longer there to keep them in line. He first created the Chapters of War, a great book dedicated to non-codex strategies and organizations. He set about creating a whole new organization that would allow the Hawks to better use some of the strategies that Rovaan had written. They created 1 Veteran company, 4 Battle Companies, 2 Assault Companies, and 2 Siege Companies, with the Assault and Siege having Scout Marine support. This greatly pleased the Hawks and bonded Rovaan with them. In 542. M32 the Celestial Hawks were sent to reinforce the Celestionic Sector and stop the forces that were threatening to overrun it. At their fore was the newly created Barque Celestial Predator. This monstrous vessel was created with the ability to cultivate gene-seed, produce armor, train neophytes, and repair damaged vessels. The Barque was created at the request of Rovaan, who convinced a high-ranking Magos to not only construct this vessel, but also create 2 Battle-Barges for the Chapter, specially tailored for ship-to-ship combat. It was with these vessels and many others that the Hawks would meet their first obstacle. Campaigns * 'The First Crusade-'''The first campaign for the Hawks was tedious and bloody. Several Imperial worlds near the Maelstrom had been invaded by the Eldar of a minor Craftworld. The Celestial Hawks were requested to move there and annihilate the Eldar scum in quick order. Arriving mere days before the Eldar were to launch their final assault into the most heavily fortified world, the Hawks smashed into their rearguard lines. The Eldar were quickly scattered before the great might of the ''Celestial Predator and the support fleet. The Craftworld fled into an asteroid field with the 2nd, 6th, and 7th Companies close behind. The rest of their force landed on the planet closest to the heart of the system. Rovaan led the other Companies in a massive airborne drop operation that saw the Eldar's primary landing zone annihilated. However, the Eldar soon revealed their hand when several thousand slaves stormed the Hawk's position.In the confusion caused by the tidal wave of slaves, the 4th Company suffered 32 Brothers dead when they were accidentally bombarded by Whirlwinds. The 8th was quick to respond, setting up defensive positions and cutting down swathes of slaves while the 4th retreated. Rovaan then revealed his own hand.In an instant, roughly 80% of the slaves were vaporized when the Celestial Predator made precision strikes on the enemy lines. And with this, the 3rd and 5th Companies made a sweeping charge under the gun support of Predators and Whirlwinds and quickly crushed the remaining slaves. The Eldar were subsequently chased across the planet in an effort to kill them all. In two months all of the Eldar were vanquished, but to the loss of nearly 54 Brothers.When the Hawks left the planet, they were greeted by the battered 2nd, 6th, and 7th Companies which had just destroyed the Craftworld to the loss of 79 Brothers. Taking this battle as a bitter lesson to be more prepared, the Hawks departed the system, leaving a shrine dedicated to the lost. * 'First Death of the Highest-' After nearly two-hundred years of leading his Chapter in glorious victory, Rovaan died for the first time. In 634.M32, Rovaan led the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 6th, and 7th into battle against a vicious warband of World Eaters. For nearly three standard months he chased them across the entire Celestionic Sector until he finally cornered them upon the plains of Grastiv II. He personally led the entire force down to the surface and led the first wave attack into the World Eaters defenses. They cut down dozens of them in their perfectly-timed volleys and were soon attacking their main camp. But the warband Champion singled Rovaan out for single combat. Ordering his guard off, he struck first, landing several blows with his Psychic Swords and Psychic Fists. The Champion retaliated and landed a devastating blow to Rovaan, severing his arm. Rovaan was soon on his knees, almost helpless before the Champion. As the Chaos fiend was about to deliver the death-blow, Rovaan let out a terrible shriek, like that of a hawk, only magnified by his psychic powers. It ripped the armor from the Champion, tearing meat away from bone, shattering his armor and bones. After the Champion died, Rovaan succumbed to his wounds. His Mind Shard was taken by First Captain Vinngaash and they both took the title of High Elder. Recent History After millennia of crusading against the Emperor's enemies the Celestial Hawks are now facing their toughest campaigns yet. Chaos and xenos activity had increased several fold in the Celestionic Sector and now the four space marine Chapters and Imperial Guard stationed there may not be able to hold the sector for much longer. As of 999.M41 the entire Hawks Chapter is engaged in a brutal war against a massive Chaos incursion into real-space. They responded to a distress signal sent by the entire Bullfrogs fleet. The Hawks, Preachers, and Blood Hammers each sent their entire fleets to deal with the problem. When they arrived, they found the Bullfrogs had been nearly overrun in a bitter last stand against millions of cultists and thousands of Chaos Space Marines. Since they responded, all of the Chapters are now locked in battle on a single planet, determined to stop the incursion, or die trying. Losses have soared into the hundreds for the defenders and they may not be able to hold out until a relief force can arrive... Culture The Celestial Hawk's recruiting world of Chaven has greatly influenced their culture. Since their first recruits were recruited the change in culture was rapid. The cultural influence can generally be categorized into several areas; Personality The people of Chaven are generally rather reclusive and hostile towards anyone they do not like. This has furthered the hatred of the Ultramarines as the recruits are taught from their recruitment to hate them. They are wary of contact with anyone they do not know and have been known to avoid certain planets and people if they do not know them or dislike them. Knowledge The Chavenites are generally smarter than most hive dwellers on other planets. This has led to a value of smarts and results in the Hawks generally being smarter than most Astartes. Physical Features Most Chavenites are less physically fit than others. This has led to them preferring ranged warfare over close combat which carried over to the Hawks. Mind Merges The Celestial Hawks have a custom that has earned them great suspicion from the Inquisitions Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Xenos. Each brother carries with him what is referred to as a 'Mind Shard'. These are crystalline cylinders that, when the brother carrying it dies, absorbs his mind. Others brothers may pick it up when it's owner dies and by a ritual known as the 'Ceremony of the Shared Mind' the brother will bond with that shard. It's mind will then be implanted into the mind of the new owner. This means that brothers will have multiple minds inside their heads. While this may seem a hindrance, it is actually a great boon. If a brother is fighting and he does not detect an enemy, but his companion does, then that companion will take control of the body. He can kill that enemy and then seamlessly give control back to the owner, allowing him to continue the fight. In addition, the owner and companion can have a conversation, discuss tactical details and such. This has allowed for brothers of great importance that were too wounded to be interred within a Dreadnought to continue to serve his Chapter. The oldest companion to date is Rovaan himself. He has been passed down from High Elder to High Elder. He always takes over control of the body as he is so venerable. He becomes the owner of the body and that host's physical features warp to Rovaan's features as they were when he still had his own body. The presence of this has caused many within the Inquisition to think the brothers of the Hawks are either inhabited by Daemons, or have taken xenos technology like that of the Eldar for this purpose. Organization This Chapter's hate for the Ultramarines has led to them creating a highly unorthodox organization. This organization is devoted to the arts of ranged warfare. Even the Chapter's Assault Squads are geared to support their style of ranged combat. Codex Divergences The Celestial Hawks are well known for their hate of the Ultramarines and have gone to great lengths to differentiate themselves from the Ultramarines. Below is a list of their specialist units. 'Scout Marine- '''Unlike other Chapters, the Celestial Hawks Scouts select which path they will take when they are inducted into the Hawks. A Scout may choose between being a Tactical Marine, Assault Marine, or a Devastator Marine. Once they choose, they will be assigned to whichever company needs new Scouts that practices their choice. They will train as a Scout in that company for some years, becoming well aware of how to fight the way they chose. '''Tactical Marine- '''A Celestial Hawks Tactical Marine is the most common type of Marine in the Celestial Hawks. They chose to be inducted into one of the Line Companies when they were Scouts and are more neutral in personalities than Assault or Devastator Marines. They are not the same as a Tactical Marine from one of the Assault, or Devastator Companies, for they use very different tactics from them. '''Assault Marine- '''A Celestial Hawks Assault Marine tends to be more experienced than Assault Marines from other Chapters. They have completely devoted themselves to the art of lighting warfare and use it to its fullest effect. They chose to be in the Assault Companies when they were Scouts and are adrenaline seekers in combat. '''Devastator Marine- '''A Celestial Hawks Devastator Marine is generally more experienced than other Devastators from other Chapters. They have devoted themselves to the path of heavy-weapons. They chose to be in one of the Siege Companies when they were Scouts and are generally very methodical and cool-headed in combat. '''Auxiliary-' An Auxiliary is one of the aspirants who failed their Tests of Initiation, but were deemed capable of being implanted with the finest genetic enhancements that the Hawks can afford. They are used to protect the Hawks' substantial fleet of ships, garrison planets the Hawks' have put their protection on, and guard Chaven. They are as close to an Astartes as one can be without being one and are very potent in combat. Though they are never deployed unless all other options have been exhausted as they need to protect their ships and bases. There are roughly 170 assigned to each company fleet, along with many more assigned to the other ships in the fleet. The Celestial Predator is known to have somewhere around 500 on board her, the greatest concentration of Auxiliaries anywhere. 'Champion-' Though nearly all Chapters make use of Champions, the Hawks use them in a slightly different role than is normal. The Hawks make no use of standard Chaplains as they see them as unnecessary. Further, they learned that one of the Primarchs who turned to Chaos created the Chaplains and as such, they shun them. They instead arm their Champions with Skull Helms and use them as an example. Instead of preaching the litanies, he serves as an inspiration and will carry his brothers on not with words, but with the righteousness of his rage. They will also serve as the third-in-command for the company they are assigned, though they rarely take to the field as a commander as generally there are others who are more experienced. Companies 1st Veteran Company, the 'Alphas' Commanders: First Captain Grugaan, Champion Vliik, Veteran Sergeant Claang. Numbers: 20 Five-man Veteran Squads. Markings: Yellow Armor Notes: As with many Chapters, the First Company of the Hawks is the Veteran Company. They use the best equipment and vehicles available to the Chapter. Wherever a campaign is being undertaken, the 'Alphas' are always there. They have in their inventory, 50 suits of Terminator armor, used for both close-quarters-combat and when a spearhead of heavily armed troops is needed. To be one of the First is to be exceptionally well trained and to be closest to the example that the Imperial Fists have provided for the Hawks. 2nd Line Company, the 'Shields of Chaven' Commanders: Second Captain Vlilk, Champion Drusx, Veteran Sergeant Xionk. Numbers: 8 Tactical Squads, 1 Assault Squad, 1 Devastator Squad. Markings: Purple Markings Notes: Unlike many Chapters, the Second is not the last step before being inducted into the First. They are just as good as the other Line Companies. They gained their name after they successfully stopped an Eldar invasion of Chaven in the 33rd Millennium. They held their lines for two weeks against an entire Craftworld and still came out on top. Since then they have sworn to kill any Eldar they can and are now considered experts on Eldar. Wherever that cowardly species attacks, the Second will spearhead the counter-attack. 3rd Line Company, the 'Golden Helmets' Commanders: Third Captain Drus, Champion Xiphon, Veteran Sergeant Calvis. Numbers: 8 Tactical Squads, 1 Assault Squad, 1 Devastator Squad. Markings: Red Markings Notes: The Third Company has gained a reputation as a tenacious company, capable of overcoming nearly any obstacle. This was no better illustrated than in the 33rd Millennium, when they received a distress signal from a single Imperial Fists squad under siege by an Iron Warriors attack. They rushed to respond and soon were embroiled in a massive assault. Though they lost nearly half of their brothers, they were victorious. After the battle, the captain kneeled before the Imperial Fists Sergeant and what was left of his squad in a show that though he was of lower rank, the Hawks always nelled before the Fists. Honored, the sergeant bestowed his helmet to the captain, which has since been worn by every captain of the Third as a badge of honor. 4th Line Company, the 'Lightnings' Commanders: Fourth Captain Dikalv, Champion Vladmir, Veteran Sergeant Corvin. Numbers: 8 Tactical Squads, 1 Assault Squad, 1 Devastator Squad. Markings: White Markings Notes: The Fourth has always been almost the fastest. They place a great emphasis on rapid-deployment and lighting quick tactics. Though they can never be as good as the Assault Companies, they still are a great asset to use. They can deploy in the blink of an eye, bringing the fist of a Line Company down on the enemy, whereas the Assault Companies can only use guerilla strikes. This sometimes brings them into conflict with the Assault Companies as they are seen to be directly challenging their stance on warfare. But they can always put aside their differences when it means the factor between victory, or defeat. 5th Line Company, the 'Templars' Commanders: Fifth Captain Sh'Glun, Champion Diklaav, Veteran Sergeant Flixx Numbers: 8 Tactical Squads, 1 Assault Squad, 1 Devastator Squad. Markings: Black Markings Notes: The Fifth Company has one of the more unique company cultures in the Hawks. They practically worship Sigismund, the first Emperor's Champion. Though he may not have technically been one of theirs, Sigismund is one who all of the Fifth aspire to be. They proudly declare that he is one of the best because he stood with Rogal Dorn and was the first Champion. As such, the Fifth wear black as their company mark and have an honor badge that only they use. The Cross of Sigismund is a small golden cross that will be painted on the left shoulder pauldron, under the Celestial Hawk's symbol. This is a sign that that warrior has vanquished an enemy who was sure to kill him and has taken the first steps in the path of Sigismund. They are well known for providing a high number of aspiring Champions. 6th Assault Company, the 'Sky Devils' Commanders: Sixth Captain Griinoux, Champion Flishinar, Veteran Sergeant Hrusk. Numbers: 6 Assault Squads, 4 Tactical Squads. Markings: Blue Armor, with the Company number on the right pauldron Notes: The Sixth is one of the Assault Companies. They are used in a fast strike and lightning raid role. They take in potential recruits for the Assault Squads and train them as Tactical Marines used for skirmishes. These marines will learn the fast attack ways of Assault Marines by piloting the Chapter's Land Speeders and Bikes. They scout ahead of the Assault Squads and relay positions for attack. By the time one of these marines becomes an Assault Marine, he is a highly trained warrior, nigh unstoppable in melee. The best of these will be sent to the Line Companies, where they will lend their expertise in melee to the company captain. 7th Assault Company, the 'Shadows of War' Commanders: Seventh Captain Zefraan, Champion Mi'Karbak, Veteran Sergeant Shisi. Numbers: 6 Assault Squads, 4 Tactical Squads. Markings: Blue Armor, with the Company number on the right pauldron Notes: The Seventh Company is one of the Assault Companies in the Hawk's order of battle. They operate in the same way as the Sixth does in that they train Assault Squads for fast attack and lightning raid attacks. They gained their name for their 'shadow' warfare, preferring not to be seen and launching their raids. 8th Siege Company, the 'Wall of Steel' Commanders: Eighth Captain Chibaahn, Champion Alaxess, Veteran Sergeant Jumuln. Numbers: 7 Devastator Squads, 3 Tactical Squads. Markings: Red Armor, with the Company number on the right pauldron Notes: The Eighth Company is one of the Siege Companies, so named for their heavy-weapons warfare. They are used to train Devastator Marines and are one of the more prestigious companies due to the Hawks valuing heavy-weapons more than melee weapons. They have four Tactical Squads that they train in the art of heavy warfare. These brothers pilot the Centurions of the Chapter as this is a good lesson in the way of heavy warfare. They are named due to the 'wall' of bolter fire they create when they are in war. 9th Siege Company, the 'Wall Brothers' Commanders: Ninth Captain Osharra, Champion Gorbitz, Veteran Sergeant Truis. Numbers: 7 Devastator Squads, 3 Tactical Squads. Markings: Red Armor, with the Company number on the right pauldron Notes: The Ninth is one of the Siege Companies. They operate in the same capacity as the Eighth. They are named for the wall of dead enemy they create when they set in a position. Almost nothing can push through their wall of fire when they are determined to hold a position and they are regarded as the most stubborn of the Hawk's companies. 10th Scout Company, the 'Young' Commanders: Tenth Captain Dushiina, Epistolary Vildarg, Apothecary Slasva. Number: 24 Five-man Squads Spread out amongst the 2nd-9th Companies. Markings: Color of the Company They are Assigned to Notes: As the Scouts are spread out amongst the other companies, the Tenth almost never fights as a cohesive force. The company commanders usually reside on Chaven and train recruits for both the Scouts and the Auxiliaries. Due to this, the captain of the Tenth is usually given the title of 'Master of the Watch'. He will usually be the most stern captain and will know how to push men beyond their limits to reach a goal. He will also take command of Chaven's PDF forces if it is attacked and has direct command over the 200 Auxiliaries stationed on Chaven. Support Branches The Celestial Hawks maintain extensive support branches for each company. They have ensured that each company can act independently, while still being able to act in cohesion with other companies. The support branches at full strength is as follows: Notable Members Artefacts Relations Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:4th Founding